1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a chip package, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module and a light emitting chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, light emitting diode (LED) devices that use semiconductors containing gallium nitride compounds such as GaN, AlGaN, InGaN are gaining popularity. The Group III nitride is a material with wide band gap and its light wavelength ranges from ultraviolet light to red light. In other words, the range covers almost the entire visible light spectrum. Further, in comparison to conventional light bulbs, light emitting diodes are characterized as compact, long lasting, driven by low voltage/current, durable, mercury free (no pollution problem) and offer good light emitting efficiency (power saving) etc. Hence, LEDs are used very extensively in the industry.
Since the light emitted from the light emitting diode is a type of cold emission but not thermal emission nor electric discharge, the life time of a light emitting diode device often exceeds a hundred thousand hours. Furthermore, light emitting diodes do not require idling time. In addition, light emitting diode devices have fast response time (about 10−9 seconds), small volume, low power consumption, low pollution (mercury free), high reliability, and the manufacturing process is suitable for mass production. As a result, the application of LED is broad. Hence, light emitting diodes are considered the most important light source in the 21st century.
Nevertheless, light emitting diodes generate a large amount of heat during operation and the brightness and life time of the light emitting diodes are affected by temperature. Therefore, as the power of light emitting diodes increases, the need to dissipate heat increases. The conventional art utilizes a complex heat dissipation system. However, utilizing a complex heat dissipation system will result in an oversized device and an increase in the manufacturing costs.